The Last
by Eluchidator
Summary: dirinya dulu adalah seorang Malaikat. ia terjatuh, dan menjadi bahagian yang lain. kini, ia hanyalah seorang manusia. manusia dengan hati rapuh yang mengemban tugas dari dirinya yang sebenarnya. namun semudah itukah jalannya? oneshot! fict dengan tema 'Naruto anak tak dianggap orang tuanya' yang tamat


Bulu putih yang terbang, terombang-ambing di udara. Bercahaya bagai cakrawala. Rambut pirang itu terlihat sangat indah, layaknya sutra. Wajahnya rupawan dan menenangkan. Siapa ia? Dan mengapa ia terlihat sedih?

Dan mengapa ia terjatuh ke bawah sana? Dengan sayap yang kian menghitam dan berubah?

Dan suaranya yang bagai harpa menghenyakkanku kembali pada kesadaran.

"Engkau adalah diriku, bagian dari hatiku yang masihlah putih"

"Kita berbeda. Aku ternoda, dan engkau suci; Tapi kita tetap sama. Kumohon… setidaknya cobalah mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Ayah pada kita dulu; 'Cintailah manusia, daripada Ia sendiri', itulah yang dikatakan Ayah, dan aku gagal menjalankannya. Dan aku lelah akan hal itu…"

"Namun engkau berbeda, aku percaya itu. wahai pecahan dari diriku, sang bintang fajar. **Lucifer**"

**Judul:**** The Last**

**genre:** supranatural, family, and drama

**disclaimer: **Naruto bukan punya saya

**warning**: waktu yang terlampau cepat. Ngebingungin. OOC!Naruto. TYPO. Ejaan tidak sesuai KBBI. Bahasa yang agak kasar

**A/N: beberapa hal dalam fict ini terinspirasi dari fict Kristoper yang saya lupa judulnya apa. Yeah… awalnya mau makai mitologi Yunani, tapi entah kenapa jadi ngeganjal dibeberapa bagian.**

**Dan… sungguh. Fict ini diciptakan hanya untuk hiburan dan tidak bermaksud hal SARA atau semacamnya. Dan jika itupun terjadi, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan author T.T**

Naruto, umur 6 tahun 4 bulan

Anak itu terjatuh. Merintih merasakan sakit diperutnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka, dan memar di mana mana. Matanya yang terpejam, terbuka. Menatap pada anak anak yang tengah tertawa dan menginjak menginjaknya.

"Apa salahku…" suara bagai bisikan keluar darinya

Salah satu anak menendang perut anak itu. "Tentu saja kau salah! Kata ibuku kau hanya aib bagi desa ini! Kata ibuku kau hanya mempermalukan Hokage!" sebuah tendangan kembali ia layangkan kali ini tepat mengenai wajah. Membuat hidung itu mengeluarkan darah. "Itulah yang dikatakan orang orang!"

"…"

Anak yang lain menarik kerah anak bersurai pirang itu. Memberikan sebuah pukulan pada rahang pipinya. "Dan kau hanya menjadi pengganggu bagi Naruko-_chan_!" ia kemudian menghempaskan anak itu dengan kasar.

Anak itu kembali merasakan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Bukan itu sekarang yang begitu menyakitinya…

Hatinya hampa…

Matanya penuh akan kekosongan…

…jiwa dan perasaannya serasa lepas dari raga

…

"…_Tadaima_"

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima

Anak itu tersenyum kecut. Menutup pintu, ia berjalan bersiap menuju kamar, yang sayangnya harus melewati ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan Sedikit tertatih karena kakinya yang sakit.

Ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga, ia disapa oleh ibunya, "Ah, Naruto? Mengapa baru pulang? dan… ya ampunnn, kau tidak seharusnya luka luka begitu karena main"

Dan seharusnya ibunya tau, tidak ada seorang anakpun yang dapat terluka bermain hingga separah itu.

Pandangan Naruto mengedar. Menatap pada keluarganya—bisa dibilang begitu—yang kini tengah makan malam. Tanpa menunggunya… tentu saja. Ayahnya yang sedang membaca sebuah koran sambil makan dan terlihat cuek padanya. adiknya yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ibunya… yang benar benar kurang peka melihat pada luka luka ditubuhnya.

"Tidak apa apa, bu. Aku ke atas dulu"

Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tertunda. Menaikki tangga dan Membuka sebuah pintu bercat orange dan menutupnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Iris biru itu memandang pada langit langit.

Pikirannya menerawang, memikirkan akan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak anak lain tadi sore. Apa ia memang aib? Apa memang keberadaannya tidak diinginkan?

…ia tidak menemukan jawabannya

Ia, Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato sang Kiiroi senko dan Uzumaki Kushina sang Habanero. Lalu… kakak dari Namikaze Naruko, wadah dari Kyuubi no Yokou.

Naruko, entah mengapa selalu dipandang berbeda dengan Naruto oleh orang tua mereka, maupun warga desa. Mereka seolah olah mengagung-agungkan Naruko, sementara ia dipandang benci oleh warga desa, sementara orang tuanya terlihat tidak begitu peduli padanya.

Ia tidak begitu tau mengapa, namun ia pernah mendengar pembicaraan ibunya dengan ibu temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Mikoto tentang dirinya yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut jalur chakra.

Chakra itu apa ya? Apa maksudnya ya?

Naruto tidak tau, tapi mungkin itulah yang membuatnya diperlakukan berbeda

Ia hanya bisa menunggu… menunggu akan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan nantinya

—tanpa mengetahui hatinya akan membeku diwaktu mendatang

"**Aku selalu iri pada Naruko. Ia selalu mendapat apa yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku tidak mengerti… apa salahku sehingga diperlakukan seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang, di mana ibuku selalu mencium dan memelukku ketika aku sedih, atau bangga seperti Ba-chan ketika aku berhasil meracik obat dengan mudah. Oh, Gabriel , akankah aku dapat mengepakkan sayap sayap putihku sepertimu?"**

Naruto, umur 7 tahun 9 bulan

Plakk

Pipi itu memerah akibat tamparan. Rambut pirang itu jatuh, menutupi kedua matanya yang kini tengah berair.

"Kau keterlaluan, anak muda" pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya mengucapkan dengan nada datar.

Sementar itu, Namikaze Naruko tengah tersenyum senang melihat ayahnya. Ibunya, ingin membela Naruto, namun pada akhirnya tidak dapat berbuat apa apa.

"Kenapa…" Naruto mendesis, "selalu saja… selalu saja… SELALU SAJA!" Ia menatap pada ayahnya yang kini tengah terkejut. "MENGAPA SELALU AKU YANG DISALAHKAN?!" ia menarik nafas panjang, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya selama ini. "Tidak pernahkah kalian memikirkan perasaanku?! Mengapa aku seperti tidak pernah ada dirumah ini?! Aku seperti tidak memiliki keluarga!"

Minato geram. Tangannya hampir menampar Naruto lagi, namun ia urungkan. Ia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan anak ini, dan sepertinya itu adalah hukuman paling bagus. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan anak muda…" suaranya datar. tak mengandung emosi apapun. "Jika kau tidak merasa bagian dari keluarga ini, mulai sekarang kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini. Kau kukeluarkan dari klan"

Dan mata Naruto melebar dengan air mata yang semakin menderas

"**Aku dikeluarkan dari klan Namikaze. Aku sangat terpukul waktu itu. Kini aku benar benar sendiri. Aku menjadi pendiam, mulai menyukai menyendiri, dan sering menangis waktu malam. Aku lebih tertutup waktu dulu, bahkan walau itu Ba-chan atau Hiruzen-Jiji. Oh, Lucifer, akankah aku jatuh sepertimu karena rasa dengki ini?"**

Naruto, umur 8 tahun, 1 bulan

Ini sudah satu bulan lebih setelah Naruto dikeluar dari klan. awalnya, ia ingin dibuang oleh Minato keluar desa Konoha, untung saja saat itu Hokage yang menjabat terdahulu—Hiruzen Saratobi—dapat menghentikannya sebelum hal itu benar benar terjadi. setelah terjadi debat beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto tetap berada di dalam desa dengan syarat tidak adanya hubungan apapun dengan Klan Namikaze, dan tidak boleh menggunakan marga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki. Karena bagi mereka, dirinya hanya mempermalukan Klan.

Ia sempat ditawari oleh Hiruzen untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya, namun ia menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan ingin hidup mandiri. Walau sempat ditentang oleh Hiruzen dan Tsunade, akhirnya karena kekeras kepalaan Naruto, mereka hanya dapat mengalah. Ia kini tinggal disebuah apartment sederhana—jika tidak ingin dibilang kumuh—yang diberikan oleh orang yang telah dianggap kakeknya itu. Selama tinggal di sana, Naruto dihidupi dengan uang yang diberikan Hiruzen perbulannya, atau Tsunade yang kadang membawakannya makanan.

…Namun sayangnya tidak untuk hari ini

Uang yang diberikan kakeknya habis. Naruto bahkan belum makan dari tadi pagi. Dan saat ini matahari telah hampir gelap. Ia sempat berpikir untuk meminta lagi uang ke kakeknya, namun segera ia urungkan. Ia telah terlalu banyak menyusahkan kakeknya, dan ia tidak suka itu.

Dan di sinilah ia, berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri jalan Konoha. Sesekali perutnya terasa menyiksa, karena terus berbunyi dan memberikan rasa pedih. Ia hanya dapat memeganginya untuk mengurangi rasa yang tidak enak itu.

Ini sudah beberapa jam ia berjalan, mencari pekerjaan atau sesuatu agar dapat mendapat uang dan mengganjal sesuatu diperutnya. Ia telah pergi ke daerah pasar Konoha, berharap ada seseorang yang membutuhkan jasanya. Setidaknya, mungkin ia akan mendapat membawakan barang barang belanjaan ibu ibu agar mendapat sedikit uang. Namun, ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan benci dari orang orang yang tidak menyukainya, atau mendapatkan tatapan tidak yakin terhadap orang yang memandangnya netral—mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil, mereka tidak yakin Naruto dapat membawa belanjaan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia tidak mendapatkanpun sepeser uang

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seseorang yang membuang makanannya yang belum habis ketong sampah. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, memikirkan apakah ia harus mengambil pilihan ini. Haruskah? Namun, memakan makanan yang tidak layak?

Setelah menimbang nimbang, dan merasakan perutnya kembali berbunyi, Naruto akhirnya dengan langkah yang agak lambat berjalan menuju tong sampah itu. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan bau tak sedap yang berasal dari sana. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kotak makanan yang dibuang pria tadi.

Cari… cari… cari… ah! Dapat!

Mata Naruto yang bulat khas anak anak memandang dengan mata berbinar binar, seolah olah apa yang dipegangnya ini adalah benda yang memiliki nilai sangat tinggi. Tangannya langsung saja membuka tutup atas kotak itu, yang ternyata berisikan ayam bakar dan sedikit nasi, dengan paha ayamnya yang kini hampir habis, hanya menyisakan tulang dan sedikit daging.

Naruto langsung saja memakan makanan seadanya dengan terburu buru. Segera mengganjal perutnya agar tidak merasakan pedih yang sungguh tidak ia sukai.

Guk guk

Naruto menoleh ke bawah, mendapati seekor anjing yang kini telah menggonggong padanya. Lidah anjing itu terjulur julur, seolah olah meminta sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Kau mau ini?" Naruto menggoyang goyangkan paha ayam—atau mungkin bisa disebut tulang ayam— pada anjing itu.

Guk guk

Anjing itu menggonggong semakin keras

"Baiklah. tapi aku tidak punya banyak, jadi kita berbagi ya!"

Anjing itu dengan cepat menggigit gigit paha ayam yang dilemparkan Naruto. Ia dan anjing itupun memakan makanan mereka seadanya. Ketika semua telah habis, entah Cuma perasaan Naruto, atau memang anjing itu sengaja mengagali gali tong sampah untuknya, karena ketika keluar dari tong sampah itu, dengan sesuatu yang ada dimulutnya, anjing itu segera memberikan sesuatu yang ia bawa dimulutnya tersebut pada Naruto. Sebuah roti. Roti kotor yang tak layak dimakan.

Naruto menatap anjing itu tidak percaya. Direksinya berganti dari anjing itu, keroti, dan keanjing itu lagi. "I-ini untukku?"

Anjing itu menggonggong dengan semangat

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia segera mengangkat anjing itu dan memeluknya. Isak pelan keluar dari Naruto. "Hiks.. hiks… terima kasih… terima kasih… kau begitu peduli padaku, padahal keluargaku sendiri tidak memperdulikanku… hiks…" walau Naruto tidak tau apa yang dikatakan anjing itu, dengan lidah anjing tersebut yang menjilat pipinya, ia tau anjing itu memberi semangat terhadapnya.

"terima kasih…"

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan pulang menuju apartmennya. Akame—nama anjing tadi—tengah berada di atas kepalanya dengan nyaman. Sesekali ia menggonggong, mengikuti nyanyian majikannya yang terdengar riang. Akame hampir terlelap dalam mimpinya, hingga akhirnya tuannya bergerak terlalu cepat, dan membuatnya terbangun. mata merahnya memandang pada manusia lain yang kini tengah mengelilingi tuannya.

Naruto sendiri, tidak akan menyangka ia akan sesial ini. Di dalam gang yang begitu gelap dan sepi ini, ia akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dari tatapan mereka Naruto tau bahwa mereka merupakan orang yang membencinya karena merupakan kakak dari Namikaze Naruko.

"Apa mau kalian?!"

"Mau kami?" pak tua berjanggut yang bau alkohol itu menyahut. "Tentu membunuh saudara dari jelmaan dari siluman rubah! Jika silumannya tidak dapat kami bunuh, maka saudaranya yang harus mati! Sebelum kau juga membahayakan nyawa penduduk Konoha!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. "Kenapa?! Naruko yang bersalah, namun kenapa aku yang disiksa?!"

Sebuah tendangan dari belakang mengenai punggung anak itu. Membuatnya terjatuh ke depan dengan kepala membentur tanah. "Tidak pernah mendengar istilah; 'buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'? kalau saudaramu saja siluman rubah, apalagi kau?" pria paruh baya botak itu memandang Naruto jijik. "Hokage-sama terlalu bodoh membiarkan siluman rubah itu tinggal di desa ini. Itu tidak mungkin anaknya! Itu pasti Kyuubi yang menyamar dan telah menipu Hokage-sama!" mata pria itu melotot, membuat urat urat mata terlihat. "Begitu juga kau. Kau… kau tidak lebih dari bahagian hal itu. Dasar monster!"

Orang ini sudah gila!

Naruto mencoba bangun, namun akhirnya terjatuh lagi ketika merasakan sebuah injakkan dipunggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, kepala, dan bagian tubuh lain. kalau sudah begini, ia hanya dapat pasrah dan menunggu orang yang memukulinya puas, sama seperti waktu waktu dulu.

Ah, dan juga ke mana perginya Akame? Apa… apa jangan jangan ia ditinggalkan lagi? Dikhianati untuk kesekian kalinya?! Ia… ia benci ini! Ia benci rasa sakit ini! Naruto membencinya! Orang tuanya, adiknya, warga desa, dan Shinobi… ia berjanji… ia pasti… kan ia bunuh… **kan ia bunuh seluruh Ninja yang ada di dunia ini! Bahkan jika mereka memiliki keluarga! Bukan ia yang salah, tapi dunia inilah yang salah sejak dulu!**

**PENGGUNA CHAKRA HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!**

Pria botak itu mengangkat kerah baju Naruto. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantong bajunya. Mata Naruto melebar. Pria ini tidak hanya ingin memukulinya, tapi ingin membunuhnya!

"Katakan pada _Shinigami_ di dunia sana, untuk menyiksamu seberat beratnya!"

Dan pisau dihujamkan pada Naruto

Naruto menutup matanya, menantikan kematian yang akan sebentar lagi datang. Namun bukannya kematian, namun jeritan sakit dari pria itulah yang ia dapatkan. Anak bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya, dan mendapati Akame yang tengah menggigit tangan yang memegang pisau itu

"A-akame?"

"Lepaskan aku anjing sialan!" tangan pria botak yang satunya yang memengang kerah Naruto segera saja menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan kasar. Pisau itu dilemparkannya ketangan satunya, dan kemudian ia tusukan ke sekitar leher anjing itu.

Cipratan darah tepat mengenai wajah Naruto yang kini tengah membeku

Pria itu melempar mayat Akame sembarangan setelahnya. Matanya kembali pada Naruto. Ia terenyum lebar ketika melihat anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Kau akan berakhir sama seperti anjing itu. Kau akan menyusulnya segera. Ahaha… ahahaha… HAHAH-UKHHH"

"Akashi!" teman pria botak itu terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah tombak yang bercahaya tepat menembus dada temannya. Tiga orang pria dewasa itu kemudian menoleh ke langit, ketika mendengar suara tawa halus dari sana. Seseorang tengah berdiri di atas sana, membelakangi bulan purnama. Dari perawakan dan suaranya, sepertinya perempuan.

"Melawan anak kecil? Oh, apa kalian bodoh?"

"Apa apaan kau in—" pria berjanggut itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya ketika sebuah tombak cahaya menancap dikepalanya.

"To-tolong!" pria yang tersisa, berlari ketakutan keluar dari gang.

Perempuan itu kembali membuat tombak cahaya yang tercipta dari ketiadaan. Memposisikan tubuhnya dan melemparkan tombak dengan sekuat tenaga. Melesat dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut dan membuat sebuah lubang seukuran ban mobil pada dinding bangungan yang ada pada gang itu. Lengkap dengan cipratan darah yang begitu banyak pada lubang tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang jatuh tanpa adanya kepala di dekat lubang itu…

Perempuan—yang sepertinya memiliki usia sekitar dua puluhan— itu turun dengan melompat. Membuat poni dari Rambut pirangnya menutupi pandangan. Ia segera menyingkirkan helai rambut itu agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat di depan Naruto yang masih berlutut, yang tengah gemetar ketakutan. Wanita itu dapat melihat mata anak itu yang terlihat terbelalak, sama sekali tak fokus memandang ke depan, terlihat seperti tengah menerawang.

Wanita itu berjongkok. Kedua tangannya yang putih membingkai wajah Naruto. "Membunuh semua orang tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa. Hanya kesenangan semu, karena amarah yang tengah menguasaimu," Ia mengusap wajah anak itu. Memberikan senyum tulus. "Lebih daripada itu, jadilah kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Lindungi mereka, jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Dan kemudian, carilah kebahagianmu…"

"Kuat… untuk melindungi?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Yap. Jadilah kuat untuk itu." Wanita itu berdiri. Rambut pirang keemasannya diterpa angin, membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun. "Aku percaya padamu, walau dirimu yang sebenarnya telah jatuh, namun engkau tetaplah saudara kami… wahai pecahan Lucifer"

**"Pertama kalinya aku meresakan sakit yang luar biasa pada hatiku, dan sekaligus kesenangan yang tak dapat kugambarkan. Seorang kakak… mungkin seperti itulah yang dapat kukatakan. Seorang wanita **_**tsundere**_** yang tak dapat kumengerti. Ia tidak memberitahuku nama aslinya, namun ia menyuruhku memanggilnya kak Kurami. Ia membawa warna baru pada hidupku… dan aku menyukai hal tersebut. Jika aku pantas berdoa padaNya, maka kuharap hanyalah warna baru pada hidupku ini tidak akan memudar. Oh Sandalphon, akankah kau membawa pesan kecilku ini pada Ayah?"**

Naruto, umur 14 tahun, 3 bulan

Penampilannya banyak berubah. Rambutnya yang awalnya pirang, kini telah berganti menjadi pirang keemasan karena suatu alasan. Gaya rambutnya kini tidaklah seperti mantan ayahnya dulu, namun lebih rapi dan agak panjang sehingga ia ikat ponytail pendek. Matanya tetap biru seperti dulu, namun lebih terrlihat bersinar dan menyala. Badannya lebih meninggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari anak seumurannya.

Ia kini tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dibeli kakaknya dikawasan kompleks klan Nara Tinggal. Rumahnya memiliki dua lantai, yang cukup luas ditinggali dua orang. Ia kini bekerja disebuah kedai dango, dan kemudian mulai mempublikasikan novel karena saran dari Jiraiya.

Dengan kata lain: ia kini hidup damai dengan keseharian yang tenang. Dan oh, ia mendapat beberapa teman sejauh ini.

Cukup dengan itu, mari kembali ke masa sekarang

Naruto memasang pelindung tangan khas ANBU dilengan kanannya. Ropi Anbu, dan kemudian memasang sendal Ninja berwarna hitam dengan tenang. Menghiraukan suara ribut di luar sana dan sebuah bunyi nyaring di pintu apartmentnya.

"Apa kau menemukan satu orang pun dirumah sana?"

"Tidak. Semua rumah kosong"

"Rumah ini tidak bisa kubuka sejak tadi! Lewat pintu maupun jendela! Jendelanya juga tidak dapat dipecahkan!"

"Pasti di dalamnya ada orang! Seorang Ninja! Bersiaplah, kita akan menyerangnya!"

"Mereka berisik sekali" ucapnya, "Tidak tau apa, aku tengah asik asiknya tidur tadi"

Ia melakukan peregangan sebentar. Merasa sudah cukup, ia berjalan menuju ke depan pintu yang tengah berusaha dibuka oleh para Ninja yang melakukan invasi terhadap Konoha. Dan tentu saja, mereka tidak bisa membuka pintu itu, ia telah 'melakukan sesuatu' agar pintu itu tak akan terbuka walau dipukul oleh Baa-channya sekalipun.

Naruto menyiapkan sebuah ancang ancang. Dan kemudian melakukan tendangan _roundhouse kick_ pada pintu apartmentnya sendiri. Saking kuatnya, pintu itu tidak dapat menahan tendangan Naruto menyebabkan pintu itu terlempar bersama beberapa Ninja yang berusaha membuka pintunya.

"Mari kita berdans—hachuuuuu!"

Siapapun itu, Naruto mengutuknya karena telah membuatnya tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata kata kerennya—menurutnya sih.

.

Orochimaru menyeringai. Menatap pada gurunya kini yang tengah shok berat. Tentu saja, dihadapan Hiruzen kini berdiri sang guru yang tidak lain Nidaime Hokage, dan sang pendiri Konoha, Shodaime Hokage. Ia tau Orochimaru adalah seorang eksperimen gila, namun ia tidak akan menyangka anak didiknya akan menggunakan jurus terlarang dan salah satu jutsu kelas S milik gurunya.

"Khu… khu… khu… ini adalah apa yang telah kudapatkan selama aku keluar dari desa memuakkan ini _Sensei_. Ironis bukan? Kau akan dibunuh oleh muridmu ini sendiri"

"Hiruzen… tak kusangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat" Tobirama terlihat tenang, walaupun kini ia tengah berada dalam pengaruh salah satu jutsu yang pernah diciptakannya.

"Tak kusangka aku dapat melihat desa ini lagi. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia saja" Hashimara melihat pada desanya yang ia bangun dengan Madara. Kemudian kepatung batu monumen Hokage. Konoha telah memiliki empat penerus Hokage. Ah, ia bertanya tanya siapakah yang akan dipahat dipatung batu itu nanti sebagai Hokage kelima.

Sementara itu, diluar kekkai Namikaze Minato kini tengah berusaha menghancurkan kekkai itu. Tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali.

"Minato, jangan pedulikan aku. Pergilah ke kantor Hokage! Di sana banyak dokumen dokumen penting tentang desa kita! Desa harus diutamakan!" Hiruzen berteriak dibalik kekkai.

Minato nampak menimbang nimbang, namun akhirnya mengangguk. Desa adalah prioritas utama saat ini.

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu Hiruzen!"

Hiruzen tersadar, dan dengan segera memblok serangan dari Tobirama. Beberapa adu taijutsu terjadi diantara mereka. Namun karena pengaruh umur dan kurangnya tenaga seperti masa muda dulu, Hiruzen tentu saja kalah.

Merasa tidak akan menang, Hiruzen melompat mundur. Tangannya melakukan beberapa segel tangan. Namun terhenti ditengah jalan karena merasakan sebuah keberadaan di belakang tubuhnya. Hashimara tengah menerjang padanya dan siap memberikan sebuah pukulan.

Ya… sebuah pukulan… sebelum ia harus ditekan ke bawah mencium atap karena sebuah pukulan kuat dari seseorang yang datang dari atasnya.

Duakhhh

"Dua lawan satu itu tidak adil bung!"

"Naruto?" Hiruzen tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Tidak lama, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis. "Naruto, aku memberimu perint—"

"Aku tau. Aku siap menerima perintah, kapten!"

Hiruzen mengangguk. Menggigit jarinya dan membuat inshou dengan cepat. Seekor monyet muncul di depannya. "Seperti biasa, cucuku"

"Oo!" dan dengan itu, sebuah pedang cahaya muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Kau…" mata Hashimara menyipit. menatap pada apa yang dipegang ditangan anak itu. sebuah sumber kekuatan murni yang suci. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan dulu sempat terlibat akan hal supranatural. "Aku hanya bisa bersyukur orang seperti dirimu ada di desaku ini. walau aku tidak tau engkau termasuk yang terjatuh atau tidak, namun kumohon lindungi desa ini beserta penduduknya"

"Wow, wow, hentikan ocehan tidak bergunamu Shodaime. Jika engkau adalah seseorang yang pernah pernah berinteraksi dengan jenis kami, kau tidak perlu membeberkan mulut embermu itu di sini. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dikatakan pada orang lain. Kecuali engkau adalah seorang perempuan—ibu ibu yang suka ngerumpi"

"Naruto… dia Hokage pertama"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya _Jiji_?"

"Kau tidak sopan bocah!"

"…Oh"

Dan Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting mari kita bereskan ular eek dan dua mayat tidak berguna ini!"

Dan Hiruzen melenguh panjang karena anak kuram asem ini tidak mendengarkan nasehatnya tadi.

**Skip Time**

Naruto, umur 14 tahun, tiga bulan, dan dua hari setelah invasi

Sudah dua hari terlewat. Pasukan gabungan Suna-Oto dapat dipukul mundur oleh Konoha. Sandaime selamat, walau mendapat luka yang cukup parah. Sementara Orochimaru berhasil kabur. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan kata kata 'mutiara' dari mulutnya.

Naruto memasuki sebuah pintu besar di depannya. Ruangan yang gelap, tidak menghalanginya untuk melihat beberapa orang yang berada di sini. kepala Klan, Anbu, tetua, Civiliant, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan… Hokage.

"Jadi… mari kita mula rapat kali ini" Koharu memulai, "Naruto… atau mungkin yang bisa kami sebut biasanya ANBU Fox, siapa engkau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Shodaime-sama? Kekua—"

"Tanya satu satu, nenek bau tanah. Kepalaku pening" Naruto mendramatisir dengan memegang kepalanya.

"K-KAU—" Koharu geram, tapi segera dihentikan oleh homura untuk diam.

"Naruto-_san_, jaga sopan santunmu." Homura menegur. Ia kemudian berdehem. "Apa kau ini sebenarnya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku manusia"

"Jangan bermain main bocah!" salah satu civiliant menggebrak meja. Menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Kau pikir—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari civiliant tolol yang dengan begitu bodohnya tetap memaksa mengadakan ujian Chuunin hanya karena tidak ingin uangnya jadi sia sia. Dan, lihat apa yang kita dapat? Walla! Kerugian besar untuk konoha." Naruto memasang wajah kagum, sebelum akhirnya berubah datar. "Daripada memikirkan tentang dana memperbaiki Konoha, kalian justru malah berfokus ke hal yang tidak perlu. Apakah kalian telah memikirkan darimanakah kita dana untuk memperbaiki kerusakan ini? uang penduduk?"

…semua terdiam

Dan ditengah itu semua, Shikaku terpaku. Otak jeniusnya tentu saja tau, anak ini tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bukan?" Naruto mendesis, dan akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia lau berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang diduduki civiliant. Civiliant yang merupakan anak buah Naruto itu mengerti, dan akhirnya berdiri. Membiarkan tuannya duduk. Naruto dengan cepat menduduki kursi itu… dengan kaki yang terlipat dan berada di atas meja rapat.

"AP—?! Mengapa kau malah menyerahkan tempat dudukmu Keita-_dono_?!"

"Karena itu adalah perintah Naruto-_sama_" pria paruh baya berkumis itu menjawab. Berdiri di samping Naruto layaknya anak buah biasa mendampingi tuannya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan bocah sialan!" salah satu civiliant gendut berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya terangkat, siap melayangkan pukulan pada anak bersurai pirang itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya, gendut. Kuro adalah Ninja pengguna _Kenjutsu_ terbaik dianak buahku" Naruto menjawab santai.

Sementara para Ninja di sana terpaku, dan juga siaga, karena kecepatan seseorang berambut hitam dengan kain perban yang menutupi matanya telah berada di belakang civiliant gendut itu yang kini tengah tidak bergerak, karena lehernya tengah bertengger sebuah kunai.

"Apa maksudnya ini, bocah?!"

Naruto memberi isyarat dengan tangan untuk Kuro berhenti. Mematuhi perintah tuannya, ia melepaskan civiliant gendut itu dan kemudian berada di belakang tuannya bagai bayangan. Begitu cepat…

"Aku akan membuat sebuah penawaran. Kebetulan, aku memiliki hubungan baik dengan _Daimyo_ negeri intan diwilayah Kusagakure. Ia dengan senang hati membantuku untuk merenovasi Konoha. Namun, tentu ini tidak gratis untuk kalian. Aku ingin sebuah permintaanku dikabulkan"

…dan ketika semua mendengar apa yang diinginkan anak itu, semua mata melotot padanya

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto! Ini bukan tempat bermain main!" Tsunade membentak. Walau bagaimanapun, ia yakin para tetua tidak akan senang akan hal ini. Karena…

"Konoha di bawah kepimpinanmu?! Apa kau bercanda?! Bukankah itu sama saja Hokage?!—oh, tidak. Bahkan itu lebih buruk…"

"Ya terserah" Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu, kita tinggal tunggu entah Ninja Iwa atau Kumo yang menyerang kita nantinya"

Hening lagi

"Yah… aku bercanda" Naruto tertawa. Dan berdiri. Civiliant yang merupakan anak buah Naruto pun menggigit jarinya, dan memunculkan sebuah perkamen. Ia kemudian melemparkan perkamen itu tepat tidak jauh dari Hokage.

Minato mengambil perkamen itu. Membukanya dan mulai membaca, sebelum akhirnya matanya melebar.

"I-ini… sudah disetujui _Daimyo_?!"

Dan semua di sana kecuali beberapa orang ternganga

"Yap! Bravoooo!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memberi kesan kemenangan. Ia kemudian menggebrak meja. Menatap semua dewan di sana dengan serius. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengambil alih untuk menjalankan tugas dalam negeri. pertahanan, ekonomi, pendapatan negara, sampai hal terkecil. Dan sisanya, akan menjadi urusan Hokage." Jeda. "Dan aku menciptakan sebuah divisi yang hanya bertugas melindungi Konoha, tanpa bisa mendapat misi satupun. Mereka juga akan terus memantau Konoha dari berbagai segi… terutama ekonomi dan panti asuhan."

"**umurku 14 tahun. Banyak yang berubah. Terutama dari cara bicaraku yang… kasar. Aku belajar bahasa itu dari seorang Missing-nin bernama Hi… Hi… ah! Persetan dengan namanya! Aku lupa! Yang jelas ia suka bilang; "Mari kita menyembah Dewa Jashin!" semacam itu. Dan waktu tau siapa yang mengajariku cara bicara begitu, orang itu langsung babak belur melawan kakakku. Asal tau saja, kakakku kalau marah menyeramkan!**

**Aku tidak lagi memandang dunia ini penuh akan kenaifan seperti dulu. Aku bukan bocah lemah yang hanya bisa pasrah seperti dulu. Aku Naruto, orang keras kepala yang akan menghadapi semua ini, dan mencoba mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Ayah dulu. Dan aku mulai mengerti. Itu poin pentingnya.**

**Oh, wahai saudaraku Zadkiel, sudahkah saudaramu ini pantas mendapatkan pengampunan dariNya?"**

Naruto, umur 16 tahun 2 bulan

Sudah hampir dua tahun peristiwa invasi itu terlewati. Konoha, sudah sembuh total dari invasi. Bangunan bangunan yang telah rusak kembali dibangun berkat dana dari _Daimyo_ negeri intan, dan sebahagian juga berasal dari Naruto sendiri. Bahkan, bangunannya jauh lebih terlihat megah dari bangunan bangunan di Konoha biasanya. Berasal dari cerita kakaknya tentang negeri _Sparta_, Naruto akhirnya tertarik untuk membangun arsitektur yang sama dengan yang di sana. Hasilnya, ia mendapat banyak pujian dari para orang orang penting yang pernah berkunjung ke Konoha. Maklum, arsitektur Konoha cukup ketinggalan dari desa lain—namun tidak separah Iwa.

Ekonomi Konoha naik. Banyaknya kenalan Naruto dengan berbagai desa Ninja maupun non-Ninja membuat ia dengan mudah menjalin kerja sama. Kerap kali juga pedagang ulang-balik menuju Konoha. Divisi yang dipimpin Naruto sendiri, terus memantau konoha dari hal terkecil. Mereka yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, segera dicarikan. Para pelacur yang biasanya berada di Klub malam, dihidupi dengan layak. Para anak yatim, berada di bawah naungan Naruto. Beberapa lapangan kerja pun diciptakan olehnya bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

Divisi Naruto terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang pertama adalah Jaeger, mereka yang melindungi Konoha secara terang terangan—kau dapat mendapati mereka berpatroli di dinding dinding pertahanan Konoha ataupun kadang terlihat di hutan sekitar 10 sampai 20 meter dari gerbang Konoha. Yang kedua, Aleph, mereka yang melindungi Konoha secara sembunyi sembunyi—mereka biasa menyamar menjadi penduduk sipil, ada yang menjadi guru di Akademi, membuka toko, tukang sampah, menjaga panti asuhan, masuk ke dalam beberapa divisi lain, hingga menyamar menjadi murid di Akademi; dan umurnya masih delapan tahun.

Alephlah yang memiliki tugas paling berat. Merekalah yang memantau Konoha hingga yang terkecil. Jika Jaeger melindungi pertahan konoha dari musuh luar, maka Aleph melindungi pertahanan Konoha dari dalam. Menangkap para mata mata desa lain, membunuh penghianat, memenjarakan para koruptor, dan orang orang yang terbukti melakukan tindakan kriminal; semacam mencuri contohnya.

Kurikulum Ninja Konoha berubah. Setiap dalam satu tim diwajibkan satu orang harus menjadi seorang Medic-nin. Hal yang biasanya diajarkan Jounin pembimbing berupa memanjat pohon atau berjalan di atas air, mulai diajarkan di Akademi. Gaya bertarung pun dirubah, dan sudah disediakan beberapa guru yang mengajarkan beberapa gaya bertarung tersendiri. Dan, cabang Kenjutsu mulai diajarkan di Akademi.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah, sebuah Akademi besar untuk belajar ilmu pengetahuan. Sekolah yang sangat cocok bagi anak anak sipil yang tidak menginginkan menjadi Ninja. Bahkan, beberapa saudagar kaya pun menyekolahkan anak mereka di sini. Sempat ditentang dewan untuk beberapa alasan, namun dengan teriakan lantang Naruto, akhirnya mereka terdiam. Masih teringat dengan jelas dikepala dewan kata kata menjengkelkan yang dikeluarkan anak—yang kini dapat disebut pemuda— bersurai pirang itu; "Orang orang bodoh seperti kalian yang hanya tau perang tidak akan mengerti begitu pentingnya ilmu pengetahuan! Karena ilmu pengetahuanlah kalian saat ini memakai pakaian dan sama sekali tidak berjalan dengan telanjang! Dasar sekumpulan lembu!"

Dan, masih banyak lagi yang berubah.

Sementara Naruto? Tidak begitu banyak. Masih seperti dulu. Hanya tinggi badan dan wajahnya saja yang semakin matang menuju pendewasaan.

Naruto kini tengah duduk disalah satu taman di Konoha yang ia dan divisinya bangun untuk tempat santai. Fokusnya tengah sibuk pada buku yang sedang ia tulis. Volume lanjutan dari novelnya.

Ia segera menutup bukunya ketika telah menemukan sebuah kejenuhan dan tidak tau apa yang harus ia tulis selanjutnya. Ah, sepertinya ia harus mencari inspirasi. direksinya beralih pada beberapa anak yang tengah bermain tidak jauh di depannya. Para anak panti, yang berada dalam pengawasan divisi dan ia sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto menjadikan panti salah satu tempat yang wajib menjadi pengawasan dirinya. Selain karena masa lalunya yang kelam, Naruto juga mengetahui Danzo sering menjadikan panti sebagi sasaran empuk untuk menjadi bagian ROOT. Dan berkat itu semua, divisinya dan divisi Danzo—yang sebenarnya seharusnya tidak ada lagi— mengalami perang dingin yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang. Salah satu keinginan terbesar Naruto saat ini adalah, mengeksekusi orang itu secepat mungkin. Namun, Ninja yang dijuluki Yami Shinobi itu terlalu licin agar dapat dihukum.

…lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Kupikir tadi siapa.." Naruto melirik bosan pada gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Yakumo?"

Kurama Yakumo. Orang terakhir dari Klan Yakumo. Setelah membantu gadis ini menghapus bagian dirinya yang jahat, Gadis ini kini berada dalam divisi Naruto sebagai seorang Aleph. Yakumo cukup terkenal didivisinya. Selain cantik, Yakumo juga biasanya dapat membunuh orang hanya dengan melukisnya dari jauh. Sebuah kemampuan yang mengerikan.

"Kabar dari di Suna. Suna kini dalam kondisi yang gawat, Kazekage mereka diculik oleh organisasi Akatsuki" Yakumo mengatakan itu dengan penuh keseriusan. "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"Mereka telah bergerak, eh?" senyum sinis bertengger diwajah Naruto. "Sepertinya aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Kau? Tidakkah berlebihan? Kurasa mengirim orang kuat didivisi kita— seperti Kuro-san dan Yukimura-san sudah cukup, bukan?" Yakumo mengatakannya dalam nada begitu tenang

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan bukan, divisi kita tidak untuk misi kelas D sekalipun. Lagipula, jika dunia tau seorang Naruto turun tangan dalam mengatasi masalah organisasi Akatsuki… maka desa desa lain juga akan memberi perhatian serius terhadap organisasi ini."

"**Umurku telah 16 tahun. Aku telah menjadi sangat tampan tiada ta—aww! Entah kenapa kakakku saat ini menyentil dahiku. Hei, itu kebenaran tau!**

**Ehem, mari lupakan apa yang kutulis di atas tadi. Kehidupanku sekarang mulai meropotkan, setiap hari aku mendapatkan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejaku. Ya tuhan! Kertas kertas laknat ini tidak pernah habis! Yah, tapi walau begitu, aku masih dapat menikmatinya walau kadang harus memijat keningku. Melihat para anak yatim yang tersenyum adalah suatu kesenangan untukku, atau melihat para wanita yang awalnya ternoda yang kini dapat hidup layak dan dapat tertawa riang kembali adalah sebuah kebahagian untukku. Yah… hidupku tidak buruk buruk amat.**

**Ow, ngomong ngomong Namikaze kini telah kembali dari pelatihannya dengan Jiraiya. Aku bertemu dengannya di Suna, yang ternyata diberi misi oleh Minato untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage. Hei! Omong kosong macam apa ini?! Rambut eek itu menyuruh Jinchuriki untuk melawan pemburu mereka?! Apa ia tak punya otak?!**

**Syukurnya ia selamat, hampir saja ia ikut terkena ledekan dari anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan Missing-nin Iwa. Dan, entah hujan yang datang darimana, ia tiba tiba meminta maaf kepadaku atas seluruh kesalahannya yang ia buat. Aku, dengan bingung hanya dapat bilang tentang mengapa ia meminta maaf? Lha, toh kami sekarang Cuma orang asing yang hanya memiliki hubungan darah? Kenapa ia harus minta maaf? —dan kenapa ia menangis dan terus mengucapkan maaf?**

**Hei! Kenapa ia malah menangis! Kita ini hanya orang asing bagi masing masing pihakkan?**

**Iya… kan?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku waku itu ingin menyuruh Naruto turun untuk makan malam. Tapi niatku terhenti ketika melihat Naruto tengah menangis sambil menulis buku hariannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya setelah insiden penyelamatan Kazekage? Dan kepulangan Namikaze Naruko ke Konoha? Aku tidak tau, namun aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk adikku.**

**Oh, wahai Raphael, akankah engkau menunjukkan sedikit petunjuk pada saudara kita ini?"**

Naruto, umur 16 tahun, 5 bulan

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu terasa tegang. Tidak ada yang berani lagi bicara lagi di sana, baik Kurami, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, maupun… keluarga Hokage.

"Mengembalikkan keluarga utuh kembali kau bilang?" pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa, sebelum menjadi aneh, dan akhirnya berhenti. "Keluarga, huh?"

"Na-Naru—" wanita bersurai merah itu berusaha meraih tangan anaknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Keluarga yang utut kau bilang?! Darimananya?! Keluarga kita memang sudah hancur bahkan sejak aku lahir!" Naruto dengan kasar menjauhkan tangan yang mencoba meraihnya itu. Membuat Kushina terdorong dan hampir jatuh… untungnya Minato dengan cepat menyangga tubuh Kushina.

"Naruto, maafkan kami. A-aku tau maaf tidaklah cukup, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami… lagi" Minato menunduk, merasa bersalah.

Naruto tertawa, lagi. Matanya terlihar berkabut karena rasa kosong dihatinya. "Kenapa? Karena kini kalian telah tau aku tidak lemah? Memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa? Atau karena aku memiliki kepercayakan _Daimyo_ melebihimu?"

"Bukan itu Naruto!" Kushina menangis. "Bukan itu, nak." Kushina menunjukkan sebuah buku. Membuat mata Naruto melebar. "Ini buku harian lamamu, bukan? Aku menemukannya terselip diantara kayu kamarmu yang telah agak rusak. Dibuku ini, kami telah membaca apapun tentang perasaanmu. Maafkan kami Naruto…" suaranya mulai sesenggukan. "Maafkan kami karena tidak mau mendengarmu selama ini. Maafkan kami karena tidak pernah memerhatikanmu selama ini. Maafkan kami, karena tidak menjalankan tugas kami sebagai orang tua"

"_Nii-san_.."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

"**Mengapa seperti aku yang jahat di sini? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku juga tidak ingin mengerti. Maksudku… setelah sekian tahun, kini mereka ingin aku kembali?! Yang benar saja?! Bahkan jika aku kembalipun, semuanya tidak akan kembali menjadi sama. Aku, dan mereka, kami tidak lebih sekedar orang asing yang kebetulan memiliki darah yang sama. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Oh, Lucifer, kau tau, tugas yang kau berikan padaku terasa berat. Kau tak akan tak akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia"**

Naruto, umur 16 tahun, 8 bulan

Saat ini Konoha sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Anggota Akatsuki tengah melakukan penyerangan mendadak terhadap Konoha. Divisi Naruto kini tengah melakukan evakuasi penduduk dan pelacakan terhadap anggota Akatsuki itu, dan beberapa juga tengah sibuk melawan kuchiyose musuh. Hal ini diperparah dengan adanya _Edo tensei_ yang berisikan Chiyo dari Suna, Deidara dari desa Iwa, Hayate dari Konoha, dan Kimimaro dari klan Kaguya. Walau sempat kerepotan, tapi akhirnya divisi Naruto dapat menyegel mereka karena orang orang yang berada dalam divisinya adalah orang orang yang telah sangat terlatih, dan terlebih, pengguna fuinjutsu banyak didivisi yang dipimpin oleh pemuda bersurai pirang ini. Yang paling menjadi masalah adalah bukan berasal dari kekuatan sang pemimpin Akatsuki, karena divisi Naruto telah mendapatkan keterangan terhadap jutsu musuh dari Fukasaku. Namun, masalahnya adalah seberapa kalipun mereka membunuh anggota akatsuki yang memiliki tindikan diwajahnya itu, mereka tau tau akan hidup lagi nanti. Tidak ada keterangan apapun tentang hal itu dari laporan yang dimiliki Fukasaku.

Groooo

Naruto memandang pada anjing berkepala lima dikejauhan sana dengan datar. tapi, besarnya KI yang dikeluarkan Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa kesalnya ia terhadap musuh yang tengah mereka hadapi. Kuchiyose musuh tidak ada habisnya.

"Apa ada kabar dari _Nee-chan_?"

Pria bertopeng polos di sampingnya menggeleng, walaupun tau tuannya tidak akan dapat melihat hal itu. "Tidak. Kurami-sama masih tengah melacak keberadaan musuh."

"Jadi saat ini kita hanya dapat bertahan ya?" dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah pedang cahaya ditangan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan ini selagi menunggu"

Dan ia pun terjun bebas dari gedung tinggi itu, menuju bawah.

.

.

Di depannya kini berdiri lima orang dengan tindikan diwajah mereka. Mata dengan riak air itu menatap Naruto tanpa emosi, seolah olah mereka tidak lebih dari boneka.

Naruto menggenggam pedangnya semakin erat. Membuat posisi kuda kuda yang biasanya ia pakai. "wah, wah, siapa sangka aku akan dikeroyok lima orang sekaligus" mata itu melirik pada luar _kekkai_ yang kini telah ada beberapa orang yang mempertahankan _kekkai_ itu. "Dengan begini aku akan mudah untuk membunuh kalian semua. Dan kebetulan ada Pain yang dapat menghidupkan Pain lain di sini. Tak akan kubiarkan salah satu dari kalian hidup lagi."

Mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari musuh mereka, Pain itu langsung saja berada dibarisan paling belakang.

"Percuma" Naruto memposisikan dirinya. Mata itu berkilat tajam. "Kan kubunuh kalian satu persatu dari yang manapun"

.

.

Nafasnya tersengal sengal. Sejauh ini ia telah mengalahkan empat dari lima pain. Hanya tersisa Tendo saat ini. Tendo sendiri, walau tidak terlihat begitu lelah, namun Naruto tau pria orange dengan tindikan itu juga telah terkuras tenaganya begitu banyak.

"Pria yang mirip eek anjing sepertimu tak kusangka akan begitu merepotkanku begini" ia mengucapkannya dengan tersengal. Genggaman pada pedangnya sendiri melemah. Ia telah mencapai batas.

"Sayangnya aku tidak dapat melawanmu terlalu lama. Mengalahkan Pain yang lain dalam waktu beberapa menit… jujur itu membuatku kagum. Tak kusangka kau dapat mengalahkan Dewa" walau mengatakan itu, wajah pria itu tak menunjukkan kekaguman sama sekali. "Namun, kau terlalu menguras tenaga. Kemampuan yang kau keluarkan tadi luar biasa, tapi sepertinya memiliki efek tersendiri"

Dalam hati Naruto mengiyakannya. Memang benar, beberapa kemampuan hebat Naruto adalah senjata bermata dua. Walau Naruto memiliki kekuatan Tenshi, tapi tubuhnya tidak lebih dari manusia. Ia tidak akan sanggup menampung kekuatan sebesar itu. Tapi ia tidak dapat berlama lama di sini, chikushoudou masih berkeliaran di dalam Konoha. Dan ia yakin wanita dengan tindik itu belum ditemukan karena kuchiyosenya masih berkeliaran di sana sini. Apalagi terlebih, jika chikushoudou sampai menyerang ke sini. Ia harus segera menghabisi Tendo.

Grooo

Duakhhh

Seekor badak besar muncul dari gendung yang telah ia hancurkan. Arah larinya lalu berubah ke arah mereka.

"Babi hutan!" naruto mengumpat, dan memberikan sebuah kode untuk anak buahnya melepas kekkai. Setelah kekkai terlepas, Naruto dengan cepat menghindar dari terjangan badak itu. Naruto dengan sigap kini tengah berdiri di atas sebuah tiang listrik.

Chikushoudou merapal segel dengan cepat. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **muncul seekor burung dari asap itu. menyerang Naruto dengan paruhnya.

Naruto melompat. Selagi diudara, ditangan kanannya langsung saja memunculkan sebuah katana dari cahaya. Ditarik oleh gravitasi, Naruto menancapkan katana itu pada leher burung kuchiyose, dan kemudian berlari sambil katana itu terus mengoyak kulit burung itu. dan terlebih, membuat sebuah api biru yang kian membesar dan membakarnya. Hingga akhirnya lari Naruto sampai pada belakang burung itu, Naruto mencabut katananya, dan lalu terjun bebas ke arah badak kuchiyose di bawahnya. Ia menghiraukan bunyi nyaring suara burung kuchiyose itu yang telah menghilang.

Naruto mengayunkan katananya pada Chikushoudou. Chikushoudou merapal jutsu, dan kembali memunculkan hewan kuchiyose, yang berupa panda dengan kulit yang keras. Saking kerasnya, cahaya dari sedikit kekuatan Lucifer yang tersisa hanya dapat sedikit mengiris kulit panda itu.

Naruto ingin melompat mundur, menjauh dari musuh. Tapi efek dari kemampuannya ketika melawan kelima pain tadi tiba tiba muncul, dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Pandangan terasa sangat buram, ditambah lagi tubuhnya tak mau digerakkan.

Tendo mengambil kesempatan ini. Ia segera menerjang pada Naruto. Besi hitam yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tangan jubahnya keluar, menggenggam pada besi tajam itu. dengan gaya menusuk, ia mencoba menyerang area jantung Naruto.

Namun…

Crassssh

Mata Naruto melebar. Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya. Ini serasa kembali ke masa lalu, sama seperti saat Akame melindunginya. Surai merah itu… kini bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu ambruk.

"Ke… kenapa?"

Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum pada Naruto. Bersyukur anaknya baik baik saja. "Tentu saja… bukan. Tidak ada ibu…uhuk… yang rela melihat anaknya… terluka." Wanita bersurai merah itupun menutup matanya. Beserta dengan hembusan nafas terakhir yang ia keluarkan.

Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya terbelalak, dan air mata turun dengan sendirinya. Ini… perasaan ini… rasanya sama seperti waktu dulu. Mengapa ia harus merasakannya lagi?! Dan terlebih lagi, bukankah Namikaze Kushina hanyalah orang asing baginnya?!

Ia…kan? Ia benarkan?

Pain menatap pada Naruto tanpa ada perubahan pada mimmik wajahnya. "Kau telah merasakan rasa sakit, Naruto" besi tajam kembali ia keluarkan. "Akan kuhapuskan itu semua. Dengan kekuatan Dewa ini…"

Jrasssh

Dan besi itu tepat mengenai jantung. Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah, dengan kepala yang tepat menghadap Kushina. Naruto hanya dapat memandang mayat Kushina dengan perasaan kosong, sebelum akhirnya semua serasa gelap.

.

Nagato yang masih mengendalikan Tendo menatap pada anak bernama nama Naruto ini sesaat, yang mengingatkannya pada Yahiko. Ia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. semua ini harus. Apapun agar dapat membuat perdamaian di dunia yang busuk ini.

Pain Tendo kemudian terbang ke langit. Tinggi—sangat tinggi, sampai sampai desa Konoha serasa kecil dari atas sini. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu pemusnah masal. "_Tensei shin_—"

Kata katanya terhenti ketika di depannya muncul dengan tiba tiba dihadapkan dengan wajah Naruto. Sebuah Senyum besar, yang terlihat bagai mencapai telinga, berada pada wajah itu. dan terlebih… mata birunya nampak terlihat bersinar dan berwarna lebih muda.

"**Mari kita selesaikan semua ini" **nada suara itu terdengar berat. Dan setelah itu, apa yang dirasakan oleh Pain adalah sesuatu yang melemparkannya jatuh ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

"**Rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat wanita itu terluka. Perasaan yang sama ketika aku melihat Akame dan maupun Hiruzen-Jiji meninggal. Apa ini? Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Oh, saudariku Gabriel, mendengarkah engkau kebingungan yang kurasakan?"**

Naruto, umur 16 tahun 9 bulan

Naruto kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk perang. Terutama dari segi medis, Naruto dan Tsunade yang paling berperan aktif untuk bagian ini. Sementara divisi Naruto, akan bergabung dengan divisi divisi lain sesuai kemampuan mereka.

Setelah insiden penyerangan Pain, Konoha kini berusaha pulih kembali. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam penyerangan itu. Ini semua berkat Naruto yang dapat meyakinkan dalang penyerangan tersebut, yang ternyata murid Jiraiya yang bernama Nagato. Nagato kemudian menghidupkan kembali semua orang dengan kemampuan _doujutsu_ miliknya.

Naruko datang setelahnya dengan para katak dari gunung Myoboku. Menatap heran pada Konoha yang mengalami kekacauan di sana sini. Namun, ketika ia mencari keberadaan musuh. Semuanya telah selesai berkat kakaknya Naruto. Naruko sempat iri melihat Naruto mendapat pujian dari para penduduk dan menganggapnya pahlawan. Tapi segera ia enyahkan, karena kakaknya memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Naruto…"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia itu tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban cukup lama

"Jenguklah ibu—maksudku… Kushina" Minato sedikit meringis ketika mengatakan bagian akhir. "Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sejak ia bangun. Ia tidak mau makan; ia selalu bilang ingin disuapi olehmu"

"…"

Mulut Minato terbuka dan ingin mengatakan kata bujukan lain, namun harus terkantup kembali saat mendapat jawaban Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Tomat itu sudah dewasa, seharusnya ia tak usah sok manja''

Dan pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya… meninggalkan Minato yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"…Naruto"

.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan, namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya kemari. Rumah sakit Konoha. Bangunan megah dengan fasilitas kedokteran paling lengkap se Genso no Kuni. Dan rumah sakit yang berada dalam naungannya.

…sekaligus tempat Namikaze Kushina dirawat

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya apakah ia harus masuk ataukah tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya perintahkan.

Beberapa orang yang merupakan anak buahnya di sini menunduk hormat padanya ketika berpapasan. Ia hanya menganggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Berjalan menuju resepsionis, ia menanyakan kamar yang ditempati oleh Kushina. Naruto segera beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamar tempat wanita itu dirawat.

Dan ketika telah menemukan kamar dengan papan yang bertuliskan nomor 320 di samping pintu, Naruto meneguk ludahnya, mengurangi rasa kering ditenggorokan karena entah mengapa ia merasakan gugup—yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Memegang knop pintu, ia membuka pintu bercat biru itu. bau obat obatan langsung memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Naruto…"

Tubuh wanita itu kurus. Selang selang infus menempel ditangannya. Ia tidak begitu tau, tapi dari mata yang terlihat agak memutih itu, sepertinya wanita itu terlalu banyak menangis. Sebuah fuin menempel pada ranjang yang wanita itu tempati.

Setelah insiden sekitar hampir sebulan yang lalu, Wanita itu segera diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Medic-nin yang berada dalam tim Naruto. Walau begitu, keadaannya begitu kritis. Tim Naruto segera membawa Kushina untuk mendapat perawatan lebih baik. Berbekal akan dunia medic Konoha yang kini tinggi, dan darah Uzumaki yang berada dalam dirinya, Kushina berhasil diselamatkan. Wanita itu berhasil melewati masa sulitnya setelah dilakukan operasi pada jantungnya. Ia sempat koma selama hampir dua minggu lebih, dan baru bangun dua hari lalu. Dan ketika bangun, wanita itu segera berusaha bangun dan mencari dirinya. Karena ia terus memberontak, dokter terpaksa menyuntikkan obat tidur padanya. dan memberikan sebuah fuin pada ranjang wanita itu agar ia tidak dapat beranjak dari sana. dan selama dua hari, ia tidak mau makan. Hanya selang infus dan air putih yang masuk dalam perutnya.

Ia tau itu semua… namun ia hanya diam. Itu bukan urusannya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat sebuah hubungan yang terlalu dalam dengan keluarga hokage.

Ia tidak salah bukan?

Benarkan?

"Anda… terlihat sangat kurus, Kushina-san"

Naruto berusaha tak menatap langsung pada mata wanita itu, yang menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan. Ia kemudian berjalan dan menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Aku dengar dari Hokage-sama Anda tidak mau makan sejak bangun. Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mata itu kian terlihat tidak bersemangat. Naruto tau, wanita itu pasti kecewa karena ia datang dengan alasan 'dipaksa oleh Minato'.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mengenyahkan perasaan benci untuk sekali ini saja. Setidaknya, Naruto adalah seorang Medic-nin. Dan membuat pasien dalam keadaan baik baik saja merupakan prioritas utama. Ya! Itu dia! Ia hanya menolong wanita itu karena itu bagian profesinya! Betul, kau jenius Naruto!

Naruto mengambil piring berisikan bubur di atas meja. Wajahnya ia buat sedatar mungkin agar tidak memunculkan kesalahpahaman pada wanita itu—walau pada akhirnya tetap terjadi.

"Buka mulut anda… hanya untuk kali ini"

Kushina tertegun. Ia segera menghapus air mata yang tiba tiba mengalir dipelupuk matanya.

"Mengapa anda menangis?"

Kushina masih berusaha menghapus air matanya yang entah mengapa tidak berhenti. Setelah selesai, ia menatap pada Naruto dengan senyum kecil diwajah yang pucat itu. "Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya merasa senang"

"Tolong jangan salah pa—"

"Aku tau." Kushina membuka mulutnya ketika sendok itu sodorkan padanya. mengunyah perlahan, dan kemudian meneguknya. "Tapi… terima kasih" suaranya terdengar bagai bisikan.

"…Sama sama"

"**Hatiku terasa hangat ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum. Ah, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Eee… tidak, sepertinya bukan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku jatu cinta pada tante tante, dan terlebih lagi dia orang yang melahirkanku. Ahahaha! Benar benar lelucoan yang tidak lucu!"**

Naruto, umur 17 tahun 6 bulan

Setengah tahun telah dilewati setelah PDS-4 selesai. Korban tidak terelakkan, angka kematian mencapai ribu. Divisi Naruto benar benar dibuat sibuk setengah tahun ini. Tidak hanya mengatasi anak yatim yang menembus angka ratus, Naruto juga harus mengatasi kerusakan Konoha yang belum sembuh total akibat penyerangan Pain. Dan terlebih, Naruto juga kehilangan banyak orang dari anggota divisinya. Namun tentunya tidak ada waktu untuk berduka, mereka harus bersikap professional dan mengutamakan desa. Tidak ada waktu untuk merenung sementara dunia terus berputar.

Bahu membahu dengan lima desa besar lainnya, akhirnya semua mulai terkendali sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Dan kembali membaik setelah dua bulan kemudian, yaitu masa sekarang.

Pemuda itu memandang jauh pada langit biru di atasnya. Pikirannya menerawang, memikirkan akan segala hal yang terjadi saat perang. Tentang masa lalu Madara… awal mula dunia ninja… siklus kebencian… Naruko dan Sasuke… dan Kaguya.

Dunia ini terlalu luas... begitu banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti di dunia ini. Pengalamannya hanya serasa seperti setitik buih dilautan... tak memiliki makna sama sekali. Ia selalu terkurung di sini, bagai seekor hewan ternak yang selalu berada dalam kandang. Ia kadang sering berpikir untuk bebas, mengepakkan sayap bagai merpati, memandang dan menjelajahi dunia yang tak serasa tidak memiliki ujung ini. Melihat bagaimana indahnya akan dunia luar. Sayangnya… dulu ia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Ia terlalu sibuk dulu mengurus desa. Namun sekarang…

"Yukimura" suara bariton Naruto memecah kesunyian bukit itu.

Seorang pria dengan topeng muncul, menunduk hormat layaknya ksatria pada rajanya. "Ya tuan?"

Naruto yang masih rebahan, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada orang di belakangnya. "Aku ingin meninggalkan Konoha… dalam waktu yang tidak pasti. Aku ingin melihat sisi berbeda dari dunia ini"

"…"

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan darinya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kau mulai sekarang akan menjadi ketua dari divisi kita. Aku mengandalkanmu, Yukimura" dan Naruto bangun, meninggalkan pria itu yang masih senantiasa membungkuk hormat.

"Perintah anda adalah suatu kehormatan bagi saya, tuan"

Walau suara itu terdengar datar, Naruto tau dari nada itu pria itu sedih akan kepergiannya. Ia sudah dianggap sebagai seorang penyelamat bagi mereka—walau Naruto kadang benci dianggap begitu.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Naruto? Pergi jauh… dari sini? Tidakkah kau kasian pada wanita tua dan rentan ini?"

"Aku ingin melihat dunia ini lebih jauh, _Baa-chan_. Dan hei! Baa-chan itu wanita renta darimana?! Kau bahkan masih mengerikan… sampai sekarang"

Kurami menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap pada Naruto dan tersenyum sedih. "Kakak juga akan pergi, tengah malam ini. Tugasku sebagai pengawasmu telah selesai, adikku."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia telah diberitahu oleh kakaknya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sempat merasa sedih, namun akhirnya ia dapat menerimanya.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggalkan kesemua orang yang ada divisimu?"

"Sudah, bahkan juga ke Konohamaru" Naruto menjawab.

"Lalu…" Tsunade terlihat kesulitan untuk mengatakannya. "Kushina? Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?"

"…"

"Jadi belum—"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan entah mengapa insting bertahan hidupku sekarang menyuruhku untuk segera lari dari sini" dan entah mengapa tubuh Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sial ketiban sial, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tidak jauh dari dirinya, beserta dengan sebuah bayangan merah yang langsung memeluknya. Kushina. Wanita itu tengah memeluknya sangat erat. Oh, ia tak dapat bernafas!

"Kushina-san, kau membunuhku! Se… sesak"

"Ah! Maaf!" Kushina dengan buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata, ia kemudian memandang pada Naruto dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada di sini? kumohon"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kushina-san. Ini adalah keputusan mutlakku"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Menyerah saja, Kushina-san" Kurami memotong ucapan Kushina. "Bukannya aku ingin menjauhkan Naruto darimu, namun Naruto itu keras kepala. Antara batu dan kekerasan kepalanya, maka kepala duren inilah yang lebih keras"

"Hei!"

"Begitu ya…" Kushina menunduk. Merasa putusasa ketika mendengar itu.

Naruto hanay menatap wanita itu miris. Ngomong ngomong, hubungannya dengan keluarga Hokage membaik seiring waktu. Bukan berarti ia telah menganggap mereka kini, namun lebih dari itu, mereka telah menjadi salah satu bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"_Nii-san_, apa kau akan kembali?" Naruko bertanya. Minato di belakangnya mengangguk.

"Entah? Mungkin ia, mungkin tidak"

"Kalau begitukan tidak pasti!" Kushina terlihat tidak rela. "Kan masih banyak yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu tentang berbagai hal! Ibu juga—"

Perkataan wanita itu terhenti ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari putranya. Membuatnya terdiam. Melepaskan pelukan itu, Naruto nyengir pada Kushina.

"Aku janji akan pulang suatu hari nanti, Kushina-san" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tiba tiba memerah. "Dan mungkin ketika itu terjadi aku akan membawa seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik denganmu dan seorang bayi. Yah… _Kaa-chan_ pengen cucu laki laki atau perempuan?"

Dan mata Kushina melebar. Terlebih kini anaknya mau memanggilnya Ibu.

Dengan senyum lebar, Kushina mengatakan dengan nada penuh ceria, "Aku ingin cucu perempuan _ttebane_!"

"**Banyak tempat yang kukunjungi selama melakukan perjalanan. Bertemu berbagai orang, dan masalah masalah merepotkan yang kadang muncul. Selama itu pula, aku melakukan komunikasi dengan Kushina-san menggunakan burung pembawa pesan. Oh, entah mengapa aku benar benar malu kini ketika memanggilnya **_**Kaa-chan**_**. Nggak, suer! Aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya gitu dulu! Kebawa suasana mungkin? Ah, persetan dengan gengsi yang kumiliki ini"**

Naruto, 23 tahun 4 bulan

Pria itu memandang pada lembayung senja di atasnya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan angin yang menerpanya. Menghirup betapa segarnya udara di sini. Tempat yang damai… dengan danau dan bukit yang mengelilingi. Sebuah tempat yang ia temukan di perbatasan negara _Mizu_ dan negara _Kaminari_.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Naruto"

Mata itu terbuka. Sempat mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kemata. Dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah… sesuatu hitam berbentuk segitiga terbalik.

"Shion… aku dapat melihat celana dalammu"

"Eh?" gadis itu tak terlihat malu sedikitpun. "Anggap saja service dariku" dan ia justru tersenyum.

Naruto bangun, menghela nafas akan sifat tunangannya ini.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memperli—"

"Toh kita akan melakukan 'itu' nantinya" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"S-siapa juga mau melakukannya denganmu!" Naruto tersipu. Entah bagaimana, ia justru ditakdirkan dengan gadis agresif seperti gadis bersurai pirang pucat ini. sesuatu… yang tak pernah melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia tak pandai soal wanita, dan selalu kikuk jika menyangkut masalah hal yang berbau dewasa. Dan, pasangannya, adalah seorang agresif yang bahkan kadang melewati batas. Yang membuatnya kadang memijit kepalanya pusing.

Ia bertemu dengan Shion satu tahun yang lalu. Ia merupakan pemimpin dari desa negeri Iblis. Sama sepertinya, Shion memiliki kisah masa lalu gelap yang berusaha ia kubur. Awal pertemuan mereka cukup tidak mengenakkan, di mana dirinya disangka pengintip ketika gadis Miko itu tengah mandi. Sial bagai sebuah pepatah 'Sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga', ia harus melindungi gadis itu saat menyegel Moryu kembali. Dan kemudian, ia mulai dekat dengan Shion setelah itu. bagi Naruto, Shion tidak lebih dari gadis Tsundere yang kesepian, karena itulah awalnya ia membenci sifat Shion yang membuatnya kadang naik darah dan mengucapkan kata kata 'mutiara'.

Dan satu bulan lalu, ia kemudian bertunangan dengan gadis itu. sebuah pertunangan yang dihadiri oleh semua orang yang kenal dengan Naruto; mulai dari para bangsawan, para pemimpin sebuah desa, hingga orang orang kecil yang pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

Kecuali… keluarga Hokage. Ia sudah tak membenci mereka, ia yakin akan hal itu. Namun entah mengapa tangan serasa gemetar ketika menulis surat itu setiap kali mencoba, dan bayangan masa lalu menghantuinya. Membuatnya berakhir ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Jika ditanya, maka jujur saja ia masih tidak dapat melupakan akan bagian tergelap dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah sering untuk mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu, namun terasa sulit sekali. Dan pada akhirnya keluarga Hokage tak pernah datang dalam pertunangannya.

Shion duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau akan mengundang keluargamukan ketika pernikahan kita?"

"K-kenapa tanya itu?"

"Naruto…" gadis itu sedikit menjauh. "Kau sudah janji, kau tidak akan membenci mereka lagi. Aku ingin ayah dan ibumu melihatmu ketika menikah nanti. Kau masih memiliki orang tua, Naruto. Jangan sia-sia kan itu"

Naruto menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. "Aku tau. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci mereka lagi kok" iris biru itu menatap pada langit bersemu di atasnya. "Namun entah mengapa hal itu selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Saat paling mengerikan, dan terasa menyakitkan"

Shion menggenggam tangan itu. memasukkan jarinya diantara celah jari Naruto. "Lepaskan saja. Lepaskan perlahan"

Naruto menarik nafas, dan menghembuskan perlahan. "Aku tau" Nada itu pelan. "Tapi sekarang bukan itu saja yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Ini… rasanya lebih berat… untuk saat ini"

"Hm?"

" kadang aku berpikir, apa mereka mau memaafkanku… atas semua yang kulakukan? Entah mengapa, aku seperti membuat Kushi—maksudku _Kaa-chan_ tersiksa selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku merasa akulah orang jahatnya di sini. dan terlebih aku tidak mengundangnya ketika pertunangan kita," Naruto kembali mengalihkan direksinya pada Shion. "Menurutmu, apa mereka mau memaafkanku?"

"…"

Naruto tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, hanya hening sampai satu menit lebih. Tapi ketika merasa genggaman Shion menguat, dan sebuah senyum kecil diwajah putih itu, ia sudah tau apa jawabannya.

"**Aku menyayangi mereka, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku ingin berhenti lari dari perasaan ini, dan menerimanya apa adanya. Aku telah lelah… lelah membohongi diriku sendiri akan kepalsuan yang selama ini kubuat buat. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetaplah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang anak yang memandang dunia dengan pikiran polos dan naif… dan itu tidak begitu berubah hingga sekarang. Bukankah begitu, Michael?"**

Naruto, umur 24 tahun, 6 bulan

Wanita itu bersenandung pelan. Senyum tipis tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. Walau telah memasuki kepala lima, wanita itu tetap terlihat cantik seperti ia muda. Hanya ada sedikit kerutan diwajah dan beberapa rambutnya yang kian memutih. Ah, pengaruh darah Uzumakinya, mungkin?

Sambil memotong sayuran, Wanita itu menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini. Anaknya, Naruko, telah menikah dengan anak mendiang Mikoto,Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum senang kala itu, karena dulu ia dan Mikoto memang punya rencana untuk menjodohkan mereka. Sayangnya… itu harus berakhir ketika hubungannya dan Mikoto harus merenggang karena Mikoto harus menjaga jarak darinya disebabkan rencana kudeta uchiha beberapa tahun silam.

Suaminya telah turun dari jabatannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Suaminya bilang; 'aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalani tugas merepotkan itu'. ia hanya bisa tertawa terbahak bahak sembil meledek Minato.

Ah, ia membuka toko kue karena mengatasi rasa jenuh. Merasa bosan karena Naruko kini tinggal bersama Sasuke, ia akhirnya membuka sebuah toko kue kecil untuk mengatasi jenuh. Dan tidak disangka tokonya begitu ramai dengan pesanan. Membuat awalnya sebuah keisengan yang ia lakukan menjadi pekerjaan rutin setiap hari. Bahkan ia perlu memperkerjakan dua karyawan untuk membantunya.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang terjadi

Kushina membawa mangkok yang mengepulkan asap itu ke atas meja. Menepuk nepuk tangannya, merasa puas akan apa yang ia lihat. Semuanya telah siap, sekarang hanya menung—

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan langkah agak cepat dan tergesa, Kushina segera menuju pintu rumah mereka. Membuka pintu dan langsung tersenyum lebar pada orang yang mengetuk tersebut. "Selamat datang"

"Eee… bukankah aku yang seharusnya dulu mengucapkan 'aku pulang'?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, menatap pada pria bersurai pirang pendek dihadapannya. "Tidak. Jika kau orangnya, maka memang sudah seharusnya terbalik"

"Ehehehe.." Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan nyengir. wanita di belakangnya yang tengah mengandung anaknya hanya mengulum senyum tipis melihat mertuanya.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum pada Kushina. "Aku pulang, _Kaa-chan_"

Dan Kushina tau, keluarga mereka telah utuh, mulai dari sekarang, hingga seterusnya.

"**Sebuah fajar yang menghiasi cakrawala. Melonjak menggantikan gelapnya malam. Bintang yang bersinar di timur. Berpendar terang bagai api.**

**Aku. Seorang aku. Seorang Lucifer. Pecahan Lucifer. Penuh akan kebencian dan kedengkian. Berjalan di atas gelapnya hati yang tertutup. Penuh akan pilihan dalam hidup. Putih atau hitam? Jalan kelabu yang gelap yang kutapaki. Membawaku pada kegelapan tanpa cahaya.**

**Aku. Seorang aku. Seorang Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Penuh harapan dan ambisi. Berjalan di atas jalan abu abu tanpa batas. Menapaki kegelapan menuju cahaya. Penuh akan kenaifan dalam hidup. Putih atau hitam? Warna yang tak pasti. Hanya terombang-rambing. Namun jikalau bisa, aku ingin sewarna indahnya bunga sakura.**

**Hidup adalah serangkaian pilihan. Dan setiap makhluk yang menentukan pilihannya. Dan aku. Seorang aku. Telah memilih pilihan itu. dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya…**

…**karena itulah jalan ninjaku!"**

**END**

**Fakta singkat untuk mengatasi kebingungan fict ini:**

**Minato menggunakan jenis penyegelan lain sehingga ia dan Kushina selamat. Tidak ada orang yang dikorbankan di sini.**

**Ketika Pain menyerang, Kabuto telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. **

**Seperti yang saya katakan, fict ini 80% terinspirasi dari fict Kristoper. Bagi yang sering bermukim di fandom xover NaruDXD pasti taulah inti jalan ni cerita. Jadi, bagi yang belum tau, secara singkat, fict ini menceritakan kisah Naruto yang merupakan pecahan dari salah satu ArcAngel, Lucifer. Ia tercipta sebelum Lucifer benar benar akan jatuh. Memisahkan dirinya yang masih suci, dan terlahir kembali menjadi bahagian manusia, agar mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Tuhan dulu pada Lucifer. Tanpa ingatan sedikitpun, dan merasa ia memang seorang manusia. Yah… emang pada akhirnya jadi manusia sih.**

**Entah mengapa saya merasa akan ada yang nanya; 'Mengapa Naruto nikah? Apa sayapnya gak akan menghitam?'. Adakah yang mau nanya gitu? :v seperti yang saya katakan di atas, Naruto terlahir menjadi manusia setelah pelepasan dengan Lucifer yang asli. Dia bukan lagi salah satu Tenshi. Ia hanya Naruto, seorang manusia biasa dengan lidah pedas.**

**Lalu mengapa Naruto dapat menggunakan Lightsphre? Kalau dia manusia, bukan berarti kagak dapat menggunakan atribut kekuatannya kan? Walau ia menjadi manusia, pasti akan ada 'sedikit' kekuatannya yang masih ada. Layaknya Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang memakan daging Kyuubi yang kemudian menjadi setengah Jinchuriki.**

**Mengenai tentang perkataan Hashimara. Yap, ia memang pernah terlibat dengan urusan supranatural. Masalah dengan Vampire lebih tepatnya. Mengingat kehidupan dunia supranatural sendiri yang kadang bisa nyangkut ke manusia, maka bukan hal yang salah jika beberapa manusia bisa kagak sengaja kelibat.**

**Mengingat fict ini berakhir happy ending dan berbeda dengan punyanya Kris, bisa dikatakan manusia pengguna chakra lenyap di masa mendatang karena bencana alam yang terus terjadi di Genso no Kuni. Bahkan, pulau Genso no Kuni telah lenyap dari permukaan. Mengapa? Itu karena perang besar tiga fraksi yang terjadi di Underworld. Bagi yang nonton DXD pasti tau perang akbar itu mengakibatkan banyak masalah pada dunia manusia. Oh, ngomong ngomong, Naruto Dkk telah mati sejak lama ketika itu terjadi. Untuk Naruto… saya tidak akan mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak', mengingat berapa usia untuk seorang Tenshi walau Naruto sekarang Cuma memiliki sedikit gen dari ras itu ._. lagian fict ini bisa disebut belum berakhir, karena Naruto belum mati dalam fict ini :v siapa tau ia diangkat kembali ke Eden atau ngarungin seluruh benua :v masalah itu tingga imajinasi reader dan BakAuthor sendiri :v kalau tau tau ide datang, mungkin fict ini malah akan ada lanjutannya di xover NaruDXD? Siapa yang tau?**

**Dan akhir kata:**

**Owaaaaa, fict terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik sampai saat ini. kali ini gak terima bacotan dan sebagainya, karena saya akui fict ini banyak lubang di sana di sini. genre utama fict ini family, jadi saya ngelewatin aja genre fantasynya karena akan memakan cukup banyak word. Dan terlebih, fict ini adalah oneshoot yang mengharuskan author hanya memilih bagian terbaik dari kisah hidup Naruto difict ini. **

**Dan, ini fict pertama dengan tema 'Naruto anak terbuang' yang tamat ya? Karena saya belum pernah nemu yang ceritanya ampe selesai, bahkan hanya multi-chap, tidak ada oneshoot sama sekali.**

**Ah, akhir kata saya terima kasih telah membaca karangan saya :)**


End file.
